Violated
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: A boy is kidnapped and assaulted and later a KND Operative is attacked while alone in the tree house. How can the KND Operatives convince the little boy to tell them who the perpetrator is? Especially when they find out who this little boy is.
1. Prologue

_**VIOLATED**_

_**A Serious Fanfic by Death's Soulmate**_

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door

Please Note: The DCFDTL (Delightful Children) have been named based on their real first names before they were turned into DCFDTL. You can look online including Wikipedia for more information on that. Also this story has content not appropriate for children. You've been warned.

_**Prologue**_

A little boy in a ragged dirty white business shirt shivered as he crouched in a fetal position in the corner of a dirty rocky cave. He's pale and thin from not eating properly in many days. It wasn't that his captor didn't feed him well; the boy was offered wonderful food to eat. But the boy either refused to eat or even when force-fed, threw up most of it. The captor soon forced him to eat that as well, but that still didn't keep the boy from becoming paler and thinner.

The boy coughed and threw up white liquid and was so exhausted that his face fell right into it. He sputtered slightly and turned his face to the side ensuring to remain on anywhere but his back. Everything had gone horribly wrong. He was suspicious of the man, as he got more and more comfy with his brother. But he never expected this. To be kidnapped in his brother's place and forced to satisfy this man's every whim. NO! This was not what he expected OR deserved.

"Father," the boy said between sobs of anguish and shame, "I'm so sorry father," he said as he coughed again and spat but blood as well this time. He had been defiant towards his captor again and was punished with a lot of beatings, included being kicked in his belly several times and flung into the walls of the cave twice. He had scrapes and scratches all over and the shirt that barely covered below his waist couldn't hide the red swellings and nothing could block the severely swollen eye that the boy now had.

The boy shook with even more sobs as he clutched even tighter to himself and tried not to think of all the good times that he had with his father and the rest of his family. They wouldn't want him now; he was no longer the clean perfectly dressed brother that they always knew. He was now dirt and worthless. That's what he was now. Although he missed his family, he didn't want to go back to them now. He was too ashamed. He just wanted to get away from his captor and start a new life elsewhere. Somewhere where they didn't know how wonderful and clean he used to be, and the dirty worthless kid he had become.

"Hello Matthew," a sultry French accented voice said slyly as the boy yelped and tried to move away from the fast approaching male captor, "don't be like that," the man said in a voice feigning disappointment, "you brought this on yourself you know," he said as he grabbed the now struggling boy and held him to his face, "remember, if you tell anyone what I really look like I'll destroy your life forever," he hissed in the boy's ears, "in fact I'll ruin your brothers and sister's lives and they will HATE you," he hissed in an angry whisper as the boy now sobbed even harder begging his captor to just kill him and leave his family alone.

"You know what I feel like doing right now," his captor said suddenly and glared at the boy who started to struggle even harder upon hearing this, "you're not that appetizing," the man said with a hint of annoyance and scorn, "I was thinking that we can go fishing, without you trying to runaway THIS TIME," he added his voice an angry snarl.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," the little boy said angrily as he glared at his captor.

"There is somewhere I can definitely take you and you'll reach there whether you want to or not," the man said slyly as he slipped a hand under the business shirt that the boy wore.

"Anything but that," the boy pleaded , "not that please," he begged as the man touched him.

"Why are you so difficult?" the man asked softly as the boy struggled feebly against him, "I offered that we go fishing and you don't want to go," he said as he continued to slowly touch the boy, "do you still want to do something else?" he asked as the boy felt his body nearing spasms.

"Anything else," the boy stated his words rushing one right after the other, "anything."

"Fine," the man said and dropped the boy to floor and the boy scurried into a nearby corner and tried his best not to scream, "We'll go swimming," he said simply and walked over to the cowering boy and bent over him, "wouldn't that be better than the alternative?" he asked suddenly emphasizing on alternative threateningly.

The boy looked up at him and slowly nodded. He stood shakily to his feet and held onto the rocky wall for support.

"Let me carry you there pretty boy," the man almost teased as he picked up the boy in his arms before the child could protest, "see," he said as he stroked the boy's hair lovingly despite the hateful glare that the boy gave him, "I can touch you without getting too intimate about it," he said as he kissed the boy on the forehead and the boy tried to stay still as he cringed.

"To the POOL!" the man said jubilantly and laughed as he led the boy to what in reality was a rather COLD creek.

* * *

(Two days later)

"He has to be missing Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 prodded as Numbuh 1 paced around the room, "give me another reason after searching every nook of his home we can't find him?" she asked as Numbuh 1 paced even louder.

"She has a point Numbuh 1," Numbuh 3 said as she looked at him from one of Numbuh 5's magazine's, "I'm starting to get worried about him," she whined, "what if something terrible happened?" she asked her eyes widening with panic, "what if the person who hurt him come after us?" she asked as she shivered violently and accidentally tore Numbuh 5's magazine in half.

"NUMBUH THREE!" Numbuh 5 cried out in rage, "that was a BRAND NEW MAGAZINE!" she cried angrily and tore it out of Numbuh 3's frightened grasp, "I'm worried about him too," she said truthfully, "but I'm not exactly tearing your Rainbow Monkey's apart now am i!" she demanded angrily of Numbuh 3.

"I guess not," Numbuh 3 said her voice falling to a small whisper, "I hope that his kidnapper gets you too," she said softly and rose as she walked towards her room.

"Take that back this instant!" Numbuh 1 demanded, "bad enough you guys are worried about a DCFDTL member, now you're trying to jinx each other!" he cried incredulously as he stormed off to his room and slammed it behind him.

"I'm not sorry," Numbuh 3 said defiantly and sat down loudly on the floor, "I hope he takes away your stupid magazines too," she added.

"Numbuh 5 just hopes he takes away some of those STUPID stuffed animals when he comes to get you!" Numbuh 5 threw back angrily and stormed into her room and slammed the door so loudly that Numbuh 3 jumped and squeaked.

"Girls," Numbuh 4 was heard muttering as he entered the tree house and headed straight for the kitchen.

* * *

(Two Weeks later)

"The tip off that we got led us here folks!" a man in police uniform said firmly to the others following him, "let's not loose him this time," he continued as they searched a large and cavernous cave, "that little boy is depending on us too find him and take this bastard DOWN," he said sternly as his eyes darkened as he shone his flashlight into another opening in the cave wall.

"Chief I found something!" a rookie cop yelled as the others ran towards him, "it's him sir I know it," he said as he emerged from another part of the cave with a dirty shivering African-American boy in his arms, "it's him sir I know it," he said as held unto the shivering boy who was clinging to him for dear life, "good thing I got a good look at your face the time when you were swimming at your father's house huh," he teased the boy softly but only got a stifled sob as a response.

"Let me look at him," the chief instructed but as his shadow came in sight of the boy, the child shrieked and held onto the officer holding him even tighter, "I'm not going to bite you kid!" he cried incredulously as he stepped back, "might as well exit the cave while we leave some of the others to search for that kidnapper," he said as he turned towards the nearest path that would lead them out the cave.

"He's gone," the boy whispered to the cop holding him, "I just know it officer Stevens, I just know it," he said softly then fell silent as his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Meanwhile a short distance away)

"It's all my fault," a boy sitting in a black window tinted limousine said in a cracked voice as he stroked a red helmet in his arms.

"No one expected this to happen, Bruce," Benedict Wigglestein a.k.a. Father said comfortingly to the devastated youth, "I should have checked his references properly, and I got fooled by a Danish accent and pretty credentials," he snarled as he slapped his fist together.

There was a loud knock on the window and Father opened it to see the tallest of his boys leaning by it, "they found him father, he was in the middle region of the cave," he reported as his father shooed the boy back and hurried off towards the spot where the ambulance was waiting.

The other children started to climb out, but the tallest boy blocked them and shook his head.

"Believe me," David said honestly, "you don't want to see him," he said as he blocked their path.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"How could this have happened!" Father cried incredulously as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, "why MY son!"

"Rape is not an easy thing to deal with," a nurse told him bluntly, "but he needs your support more than anything else sir," she said seriously and he nodded.

"I'm sorry about your son Father," the police chief said from behind him, "but how should we treat this case?" he asked, "as a kidnapping and sexual assault case or what?" he asked as Father turned to him.

"Kidnapping," Father stated matter of factly, "kidnapping alone," he told the police chief sternly and the chief nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**End Prologue**_

**Thank you reading and remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Big Bang – Part One

_**VIOLATED**_

_**A Serious Fanfic by Death's Soulmate**_

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door isn't mine.

Chapter 1: Big Bang – Part One

[One month Later]

"Good morning father," the DCFDTL said in unison in their usual monotone voices, "are we presentable enough for the Emily Dickinson Poetry Convention?" they asked as they stood in front of their father in their usual attire.

"Yes you are all dressed presentable enough to go to the Convention," Father said formally, "have fun while Lenny and I go to the hockey game," he said to the four DCFDTL that stood before him, "remember to stay close to Mrs. Martin your nanny and that the bodyguards that I hired two and a half weeks ago will be there," he told them and they nodded, "they'll be blended with the crowd but they're there, trust me," he said simply as he let a smile slip across his lips and his four present children smiled warmly back.

"We'll be careful father," David the tallest boy said reassuringly, "you can trust me in helping to make sure that we are all careful and safe," he said confidently and despite being unable to see his eyes, it was obvious that he was serious.

"I'm sure you'll do everything in your power to protect them Julius," Father said formally, "and I'm sure that all of you would try your best to protect each other," he said honestly, "just stay near to Mrs. Martin and make sure to be careful of strangers who you've never seen before at the Convention," he said formally but his eyes and tone were almost pleading.

"Yes father," they said in monotonic unison.

"F..F..F..Father?" a male voice asked timidly as a red helmet covered boy stepped into the room.

Everyone turned to see Lenny enter the room, as if he feared that he was threading on forbidden and dangerous ground. He was wearing a white Might Ducks T-shirt, a crumpled pair of baggy blue denim jeans pants, and white poorly laced sneakers. He looked down at his feet when he saw the disapproving stares of his brothers and sister's, despite the fact that they tried to hide it with neutral glances. Only his father seemed to show genuine understanding of his choice of attire. When they had guests, at mealtime, and going to certain meetings and events, he would wear the immaculate attire that he wore before he was kidnapped. But outside that he wore more casual and usually poorly cleaned, pressed or fitting clothing.

He couldn't lie to himself about what had happened to him during those horrid two months, when he was kidnapped. He would do certain things to keep up the family name and to keep his brother and sister's from worrying too much. Plus of course he'd do anything he could that his father requested. He stilled loved his father with all his heart. Despite the fact that he mostly felt so ashamed and not worthy enough to be around him. Lenny now stood beside his father; who was sitting in an expensive cushioned chair, and looked at his feet as he clutched two hockey game tickets in his fidgeting hands.

The other DCFDTL members stood across from him. Even though they tried to keep their glances upon him neutral, their eyes couldn't hide their disappointment that their own brother still had trouble with looking directly at them. Especially after a whole month. They had to wait for him to come home and after being home for a week and three days, they still felt as if they brother hadn't returned to them. He wasn't very happy being around them, they could tell. As soon as an adult stopped watching or any obligatory event or duty that needed them to be together was completed, he always got away from them as quickly as he could.

Activities that they used to do together, he either did alone or not at all. He even decided to get a separate jar to collect his toenail clippings by himself. At least until he got angry two nights later and smashed the jar into his and Julius's bedroom wall as he professed that toenail collecting was stupid and that he'd never collect them ever again. He had nearly scared David to death and was given his own room to sleep in the following night.

They still couldn't get over his drastic change in his choice of clothing either. Clothes that he used to collect for his 'hoodlums and rebels of adults' research became his favourite attire. He wore them anytime he didn't have to wear his usual formal attire and wouldn't even allow the maid to wash or iron them.

But the most unnerving thing of all was his refusal of having anything to do with their tactics and schemes in getting rid of the KND. Their father had told them about this the day after Lenny finally returned from their private hospital one week and three days ago. They were instructed not to ask Lenny anything about it but did so anyway and got a rather snappish response that they never expected to get from Lenny. Now they stood across from their brother and father, feeling as if they were standing behind a large sheet of unbreakable glass.

Father had some form of understanding of Lenny's situation that they just didn't have. How come he was acting so upset about being beaten up and kidnapped by some strange man? They just couldn't see how this should cause him to want to avoid so many people, especially them. Nor could they see any real reason behind some of the other changes that took place in Lenny so suddenly. Staying away from KND schemes, wearing baggy clothes and losing his temper were certainly not going to lessen his chances of being beaten up by much if any at all. His temper problem would in fact increase the likelihood of him being beaten up by just about anyone who'd have enough guts to take him on.

The rest of the DCFDTL just couldn't understand what was really wrong with their brother. Worse yet, they were going to their favourite poet's convention without him. Three years of going together and now they had to go this year not only without their father like almost every year. But also without the most enthused Emily Dickinson fan among them next David. For a hockey game no less. Their brother was flinging himself lower and lower down the social spectrum. And their father was just letting it happen; in fact he was practically throwing himself down along with him. But most of all they were scared. If what they were told about what had happened to Peter didn't add up to his behaviour, what else did happen? Part of them didn't want to know.

"Um enjoy the convention, you guys," Lenny said timidly looking away from them as if he feared them, "bring back a souvenir for me," he said with a slight laugh as he finally looked at them but with great apprehension as he started to rub the back of right sneaker against his left pants leg.

"We're your family, not guys," David said suddenly in a monotone that slightly revealed that he was offended, "don't you see us as your brothers and sisters anymore?" he asked as the others nodded in agreement.

Lenny looked away and didn't answer. The plumpest girl of the DCFDTL became enraged.

"Why don't you come and get your own!" Olivia the plumpest girl cried in such an angry manner that she barely maintained monotone, "and can you PLEASE stop rubbing your foot against those horrid jeans pants?" she asked in a rather uncomfortable tone, "it's very undistinguished," she said frankly as Matthew looked up at her with cold and detesting eyes.

"Why don't you just chop it off then?"Lenny snapped in an angry snarl, "sorry if my current state doesn't give me the care of perfect etiquette," he said sarcastically as he continued to speak without monotone.

"Lenny," Father said suddenly and Lenny turned to him with a rather upset look in his eyes, "behave properly or else you'll not be going to that hockey game tonight," he said simply.

"Fine," Lenny said suddenly and threw down the tickets at his father's feet, "I'll just stay home then," he said matter of factly and started to leave the room.

"How dare you," Ashley the blonde snarled at Lenny suddenly and he stopped in his tracks not daring to turn around, "after everything he's done for you," she snarled, "he'd die for you if he could!" she cried in an angry cracked voice that revealed that she was on the verge of crying, "don't you care about him, or at least about that!" she demanded angrily in a cracked voice as tears flowed down her soft white cheeks.

"Dying for me won't take what happened to me away!" Lenny cried angrily as he rounded on his blonde haired sister, "Ashley, do you know what it's like for me now?" he asked in a cracking voice as he slowly walked towards her, "I don't want to go to sleep at night, yet I don't want to wake up," he said as he started to cry, "I don't want to live yet I don't believe I'm worthy enough to even die!" he cried as he used hand gestures to emphasize his point, "I now feel as if my cup is nearly empty when once I wondered if it was too full!" he cried as just before he reached her he started to walk backgrounds, "I feel emptier than an empty barrel and dirtier than the devil!" he cried as his brothers and sisters gasped, "he raped me okay!" he cried as he neared the entrance through which he came in, "he raped me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper as his brothers and sister's eyes widened in unspeakable horror and then Lenny ran from the room sobbing loudly.

"Lenny WAIT!" David cried and ran out the room after him.

The other three stood in their current spot in horrific disbelief for a few moments longer. Their brother had been raped. It was worse than their worst nightmares. Rape had never entered their thoughts because the man who took Lenny seemed more a tricky pompous jerk than a pedophile freak. So this was why Lenny had changed so much. And they had been taken for fools thinking their brother was going through a phase.

Then their eyes darkened as they suddenly turned their full attention and anger on Father.

"Why didn't you tell us!" they demanded in monotonic unison as they glared at their father angrily.

"What you did was so wrong daddy," Olivia told Father in a tiny child-like voice, "you lied to us," she said as she looked at him with eyes now filled with sadness and disappointment.

Bruce didn't speak. His face bright red and his teeth gnashed loudly. This was his fault. And now he had to add to the list that his brother was raped and his father's a liar. He wanted to scream but that went against his upbringing. But his anger was rising; soon it might just boil over.

"Come Bruce," Ashley said suddenly and firmly as she grabbed her brother's hand and led him along with her to the front door, "we're not wasting our young lives another SECOND by staying here!" she cried in a voice revealing that she was emotionally devastated as she disappeared out the door.

"I'm going to go to the convention too," Olivia said coldly and headed towards the door as well, "I'm very disappointed in you," she said as she turned to look at Father one final time, "I really believed that I could trust you, we all believed that we could TRUST you!" she cried as she ran from the room and towards the waiting limousine as tears of disgust, disappointment and rage poured openly down her face.

"Step on it Ronald," the other two DCFDTL members told their limo driver sharply as soon as Olivia entered and closed the door beside her, "David and Mrs. Martin couldn't make it, Father has a backup chaperone at the event," they said quickly and soon on their way to the annual convention they went to every year.

In doing so leaving behind two brothers who truly should have been sitting right next to them in the back of the now eerily quiet limousine.

**_End Chapter 1_**

**_Thank you for reviewing Dark Rig 129 and I hope see more from you. All other readers welcome and please review. I hope you like the newest chapter._**


	3. Chapter 2: Big Bang – Part Two

_**VIOLATED**_

_**A Serious Fanfic by Death's Soulmate**_

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door isn't mine.

Please Note: Mr. Tutor is a character I created.

Chapter 2: Big Bang – Part Two

"This is so unfair!" Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 cried angrily as he and several other people walked across the large and nearly deserted parking lot towards the once annual Emily Dickinson Convention, "I can't believe I lost to Kuki in a 'Snap' card game!" he cried incredulously as Kuki giggled at his angry comment, "I even beat Wallabee," he added as he flapped his hands madly in the air.

"Don't Remind me," Wallabee Beatles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 muttered as he walked alongside Kuki. "only Hoagie and Abby beat Kuki and didn't have to come," he muttered, "even though a certain someone is still here despite all of that," he sneered as Abby gave him a look and continued walking ahead of him.

"Abby don't care what y'all want to say," Abigail Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 stated as she continued walking, "Emily Dickinson's deep," she continued firmly, "and I for one aint holding it against her that she was a grown up," she said, "she wrote words that have been immortalized forever in time," she said her voice filled with pride, "and Abby's gonna enjoy listening to readings, and written stuff about her life and works even it means committing murder," she added frankly as she quickly turned around and glared at Numbuh 4.

"Emily Dickinson's boring!" Kuki complained as she jumped up down, "I only tried to beat you guys so that I wouldn't have to go without you this year," she whined as her mother gave her a disapproving look, "I don't see what this convention will do for me anyway," she said with a huff, "I want to go home and play with my Rainbow Monkeys!" she cried as her mother stopped walking and glared at her.

"Kuki, you know that I only do this to enrich your knowledge of Literature," Mrs. Sanban said firmly, "I could send you to the 'Life of Herman Melville Camp' for a week you know," she said frankly and Kuki's eyes widened in fright, "imagine a week listening to people who barely say a word that you understand and being tested at the end of the week on all the wonderful facts about Melville that you should've learned," she said with happy sarcasm, "and remember, they keep back those you get below 70% for intense three day re-learning," she said firmly, "now compare that to one afternoon with Emily Dickinson and her collection of poems, many of which are rather short," she added as Kuki quickly nodded and remained silent.

"Do you know any lines of her poetry that you can quote by heart Abby?" Mrs. Sanban asked curiously.

"Yes Mrs. Sanban I know many of the lines for MOST of her poetry," Abby responded confidently, "**Alter? When the hills do. \ Falter? When the sun \ Question if his glory \ Be the perfect one.**" she quoted perfectly from one of Emily Dickinson's poems, "it's my favourite," she said quickly beaming with pride as Mrs. Sanban clapped her hands together in admiration, "for me it means that you don't change yourself for anyone or give up for anything," she added firmly as she smiled at Mrs. Sanban.

"Well I have to admit Abby," Nigel said formally as he adjusted his sunglasses, "that poem seems have some good merit," he said, "not that I'm going to start reading poetry or anything," he added quickly.

"That poem was dumb," Wallabee muttered angrily, "how can you alter a hill anyway," he muttered and everyone turned to stare at him in annoyed disbelief.

"The same way someone could alter the rocks in your head Wallabee," Abby said nonchalantly as they neared the entrance to the Convention. "be on your best behaviour," she said suddenly before Wallabee could respond, "the sponsors are very particular about who they let in here," she told them, "they'll find any reason to keep kids like us out," she said firmly as she stopped at the booth to pay.

"Well, Ms. Lincoln is back again this year," the male at the booth said in a formally dignified yet rather sarcastic tone, "I'm assuming that you still have your chaperone with you," he said dryly, "this is a refined place after all," he added.

"Mrs. Sanban is my chaperone this year," Abby responded formally as she pushed in her money through the glass slot, "I'm paying for myself and two boys and the minimum complimentary charitable contribution of $100," she told him, "Mrs. Sanban will be paying for her little girl Kuki and herself," she added.

"Ah, Mrs. Sanban," the cashier said happily, "very refined woman despite her financial shortcomings," he said with a sigh, "she's been here every year for at least ten years in a row," he said with great admiration, "well she came close to the end last year, thanks to that whiny unruly daughter of hers," he said with great distaste, "but anyway, your prize today will be a porcelain jewelry box with Emily Dickinson embroidered jewelry inside," he said simply as he took out a white jewelry box with floral designs and handed it through a wider slot to her along with her ticket, "there's a secret slot at the bottom that contains various quotes for each month of the year and the poem of the month," he told her, "for you this months' Emily Dickinson's poem is 'Unreturning'," he added as Abby opened the compartment and looked at the small book in it.

"I'll read it later," Abby said almost breathless, "I'll have to contribute three hundred dollars next near if the hundred dollar prizes are this awesome," she said her eyes showing that she was totally mystified.

"They're not as good as you think," the cashier whispered with a mean sneer, "I said that they're even better than you think," he said louder in a formal unwavering tone when Abby looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "aren't you going to put that away before your little friends try to play with it?" he asked as Mrs. Sanban and the others were nearly beside her.

"I can keep it for you 'til the convention's over," the cashier suggested suddenly, "or I can give you this complimentary leather case for an extra twenty dollars," he said as he took out a medium sized leather pouch that could be worn around the waist, "I'd put away something as valuable as that away quickly if I were you," he added warningly as Kuki's crazy giggles came nearer and nearer.

"Put it away for me please?" Abby asked quickly as she passed both the porcelain jewelry box and twenty dollars to the cashier, "and hurry," she pleaded.

"Anything for the ebony Mademoiselle," the cashier said rather politely as he took and put away the jewelry box with lightening speed and skill, "here's your prize and dare I say you look lovely tonight Ms. Lincoln," he said admiringly as the others came beside her and he quickly handed her the brown leather pouch.

"You're being rather complimentary this evening," Mrs. Sanban said carefully as Abigail stepped aside so that she could pay him, "I'm paying for my daughter and myself," she told him as she still looked at him suspiciously, "I'm chaperoning her, Abby Lincoln, Nigel Uno and Wallabee Beatles," she listed out quickly as he looked over her head to see the rest of the children not too far behind her.

"I see a little handful," the cashier said tentatively, "keep them out of trouble Mrs. Sanban," he said simply as he cashed her money and handed her tickets to her, "and here's your complimentary prizes of a leather bound book with a compilation of interviews with scholars who studied the work of Emily Dickinson and seven book marks with quotes from several of Emily Dickinson's poetry," he said formally as he reached under the counter and soon handed the prizes to her, "the boys have already been paid for," he said as he finally handed their tickets to Mrs. Sanban, "you remember that I can only hand over the tickets to the user or their chaperone?" he inquired.

"Yes I do Mr. Yurburn," Mrs. Sanban said politely, "now I'll remind them of what to do with them in case they've forgotten," she with openly feigned politeness and sarcasm.

"Pin these tickets to your dresses, shirts or jackets," Mrs. Sanban instructed as she handed Kuki, Nigel and Wallabee their tickets, "as Abby's guests you two boys will have to allow Abby to sign your names and place her signature on the empty spot of your ticket and let the Tutor check her signature underneath it at the security booth beyond the entrance," she told them as Abby quickly grabbed the tickets from them and used the pins given with the tickets to pin it to their 'jackets' and proceeded to write out their full names and signed her signature below.

"But they're my guest," Kuki whined and glared at Abby.

"I was in a hurry," Abby retorted, "and remember that I had to pay since you told them that this was Convention was for free," she snapped in an angry whisper, "what possessed you to believe that anyway?" she asked incredulously, "if I wasn't here to hear them talking about it earlier today, they'd have to beg YOUR mother for money," she stated, "and even Nigel's got his pride," she added quickly as Kuki glared at her.

"I made an itsy bitsy mistake," Kuki said in annoyance, "how much could it bee anyway?" she asked Abby in an annoyed and challenging tone.

"Fifty bucks for children Ms. Sanban," Abby responded sarcastically as Kuki's eyes widened, "do you want to start scrubbing floors to pay me back?" she asked Kuki who quickly shook her head and took a step back away from Abby.

"Now we go and try to get past the Tutor," Mrs. Sanban said with a hint of distaste in her voice, "hope he doesn't try and give me homework," she said as the others raised eyebrows, "he gave me homework once for returning a book to the library late last year," she explained as the children's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers.

They walked through the entrance and went to the Tutor. He checked for her signature in his special brown book and confirmed that it was genuine. But just as they were about to walk away, three voices caught their attention.

"Good Evening," the three present DCFDTL said in monotonic Unison from behind the Tutor. They were all seated on separate stools and despite their emotionless faces, Abby and Wallace noticed that they somehow looked a bit solemn.

"Good evening," Mrs. Sanban said enthusiastically, "you're Mr. Eisenhower's children," she confirmed, "where's Lenny?" she asked suddenly and the three children looked at each other and then looked down sadly, "I enjoy talking to him so much about the Letter's of Emily Dickinson and her wonderful life," she chatted on, "he doesn't make me feel as uneducated as David does and his enthusiasm for everything Emily Dickinson is unmatched," she said jubilantly.

"He's sick," the Tutor responded formally, "and so is young David," he continued and the others finally noticed the two boy's absence, "they're staying home with their father and I'm the chaperone for these three this evening," he said rather pointedly.

"But don't you spend most of your time here at the entrance?" Abby asked suddenly, "how will they get to see the things at the convention before most of them are gone?" she asked her voice hinting concern.

"We'll be alright Abby," the children responded in unison, "sorry we couldn't have you along with us this year but.." they started and suddenly trailed off, "Lenny being umm, ill and all really made us have to change plans and the Tutor being our chaperone is rather last minute," they explained as Nigel turned to Abby.

"You went along with them before this year?" Nigel asked with a slightly incredulous tone.

"What can I say," Abby responded simply despite feeling rather uncomfortable, "I love Emily Dickinson and so do they," she said with a shrug.

"Creepy," Wallabee said a bit too loudly as he shuddered.

"Are we that creepy to you?" the three DCFDTL asked sarcastically, "Wallabee," they said simply and Wallabee's eyes widened to the size of large dinner plates.

"D…D…Di…Di…Did Y…You…j… ju… jus… jus… just c… ca… ca… cal… cal… call m… m… me Wa… Wa… Walla…," Wallabee stuttered in absolute shock.

"Wallace, Wallabee, WHATEVER!" the three DCFDTL cried loudly in such exasperated anger that everyone around them stopped and stared at them in total disbelief, "we mean, that is your name," they added quickly as they started to blush from embarrassment towards their outburst.

"Are you guys okay?" Nigel asked them suddenly.

"We're fine," the three DCFDTL said in emotionless monotonic unison. But Nigel could see it in their eyes that they were lying.

"I think that we should go on and enjoy the convention," Mrs. Sanban spoke up and grabbed Nigel and Abby by the shoulder as Kuki slowly led a still stuttering Wallace away from the Tutor and the DCFDTL, "have a nice day, all of you," she said her voice betraying that she was worried.

"Same to you," they responded as Mrs. Sanban took a turn and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

(Lenny's Room at the Eisenhower Mansion)

Lenny lay in the bed face down sobbing his heart out. He still had on his helmet, but his brother David could tell that Lenny was in a lot of agony without seeing his face. He still couldn't believe that this had happened to his brother. He had suspected it, Lenny showed all the signs of a rape victim. But he still couldn't believe it when he heard Lenny say it. It was as if a part of him had been torn right out of him and he was too numb to feel the pain. Too numb to help Lenny with his undying pain.

Lenny had lost his virginity to a sickly wicked and deranged man. There was nothing that David could do about it. No matter what he said or did, he knew that he could never change that. He didn't need to see a list of Lenny's qualities to know that his dignity was gone. His brother in all this had lost pride in himself and his own self worth.

Lenny wanted to die. The pain, the shame, the embarrassment, was just too much. He remembered every word-including his captor calling him Matthew, every touch, everything that his captor had said and done to him. He could even feel his hands running along his shivering right now. He could feel the man's hands everywhere. How was he supposed to 'become better' when the man's past actions made him feel as if he was still there? How could he ever become himself again when felt the man's presence whether he was awake or asleep. Every time he naively believed he was feeling a bit better, he could almost feel the man's touch even stronger and the bastards words would echo in his head. Soft sweet cooing words, words of hate and anger, words of higher education and culture, words of sexual flirtation and manipulation, words of so called love and lust. LUST. His captor claimed that was not all he used Lenny and his body for. And that scared Lenny more than anything.

That monster RAPED HIM! RAPED HIM! Nothing in the world could change what that man did to him and Lenny knew better than to think that some counselors would be able to heal him permanently of his pain, shame, embarrassment and nightmares. Nightmare. He didn't cry out as much in his sleep, but his nightmares were getting even worse. Not only did he dream about the man screwing him, over and over and over again. But he also had nightmares of his family forsaking him or being torn apart because of what he had allowed to happen. He saw that starting to come true today, he somehow knew that David would understand why Father hadn't told them. He secretly told Lenny that he was the first to see him being removed from the cave, and that he prevented the others from seeing him. Lenny loved him for that. But the others wouldn't be so understanding. They had been at Father about what had happened to him and they truly believed what they were told. They would feel totally betrayed now, Lenny knew that. He knew deep down that it was that pedophile's fault, but he still couldn't help blaming himself for everything that had happened.

David watched his brother sobbing even harder and winced when he saw his body jerk on the bed with racking coughs in between the sobbing. He felt so dead inside watching his brother behave like this. Life was a bitch, he knew that. But it wasn't supposed to like this. His brother wasn't supposed to go on from day to day feeling like dirt. He knew that the books said that rape victims were the ones who suffered the most (more than their family's who find out), but he David was also suffering as a result of Lenny's rape. He felt as if someone might as well had flung his down and rape him, because the more he watched his brother sob, the more he wished that Lenny's kidnapper had taken him. He was the oldest, but despite all that he would have been able to just kill himself if he wanted and allow his family to move on with their lives. He'd NEVER ask Lenny to commit suicide. But David personally felt that in Lenny's place, he couldn't bear being a deterrent to the happiness of his family. Sure they'd mourn his death, but at least they'd be able to move on with their lives. Lenny would have been able to move on with his life.

Lenny just wanted a moment to feel clean. To not feel that he needed to take baths every second of the day and that he wasn't worthy enough to wear his beautiful formal clothes. The clothes that he wore before he was taken away beaten and sodomized. The clothes he wore before he was torn away from all he loved and knew and got raped.

"Isn't there anything I can do?"David begged and Lenny suddenly stopped crying, "Isn't there any way that I can help?" he asked as Lenny flung off his helmet and glared at him with unspeakable rage. But Lenny's rage changed to a look of shock and disbelief when he saw David holding unto his dresser for support and that he was soundlessly crying.

Red eyes met red teary eyes and Lenny walked slowly towards David. But David hurried into a corner and sat down beside the wall.

"I hate myself for not being able to save you," David choked out between sobs, "I'd take your place just to give everything that bastard took from you back to you," he croaked as Lenny walked slowly towards him urgently shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' over and over again, "even if father were to never find me and I'd never find my way home," he said barely above a whisper, his voice sounding miles away.

"Don't say that David," Lenny said as he sat carefully beside him and winced slightly from the pain that shot through his anus.

David looked up from his hands to see Lenny positioning himself so that he sat on his side. Tears rolled down even more fervently down his cheeks. Even the surgery and possible drugs that had Lenny to take still hadn't removed all the physical pain that resulted from what his brother had gone through.

"Have you ever felt dead David?" Lenny asked his brother suddenly, "have you ever felt like you're gone from this existence despite knowing and seeing that you're very much alive?" he asked softly as David nodded.

"I felt like that the moment I saw them remove you from the cave," David confessed, "I guess, somewhere in my subconscious I knew what he did to you," he said softly as coughed softly twice and sniffled.

"How did you know?" Lenny asked softly in surprise.

"Please don't ask me that," David pleaded quickly as he had a flash back of when he saw Lenny when he was removed from the cave, "please don't ask me," he begged as he curled up in a fetal positioned and pushed himself closer to the wall.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could talk to you too?" Father asked suddenly from Lenny's bedroom door, "I know that you asked me to stay away Lenny," he said as he stepped into the room, "we really need to talk Le…," he continued but stopped when he saw David, "David are you crying?" he asked loudly and incredulously.

"Tell him not to blame himself Daddy!" Lenny begged as he started to cry again, "he wants to take my place," he told Father, "tell him not to think that Daddy!" he begged as Father hurried to David and tried to comfort him.

Suddenly the graphic flashbacks cane back to Lenny's head again. The medication didn't stop them. Only slowed them down and they always seem to gather momentum while they waited. Then they came on full force.

That's what happened suddenly as Lenny watched David being comforted by his father.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lenny screamed suddenly and clutched the sides of his head as he started to roll across his room floor, "LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" he screamed as he continued rolling across the room and his father and brother could only watch in shock and outmost horror, "I DIDN'T WANT IT!" he screamed as he actually tore out pieces of his hair, dropped them, then grabbed at his hair again, "I Didn't Want IT!" he screamed as his voice slowly started to become softer, "I didn't Want It!" he cried his voice still getting softer, "I didn't want it," he repeated as his rolling nearly came to a halt, "okay I deserved it," he whispered through a scared and cracked voice, "I deserved it," he repeated as his rolling came to a halt and he slowly rocked himself back and fort.

Father and David quickly hurried to Lenny 's side after he started to calm down. They bent over him helplessly as he kept repeating that he 'deserved it'.

"No you didn't Lenny!" David cried as he tried to convince Lenny of this, "You never deserved ANY of this!" he cried and Lenny suddenly jumped to his feet moments later.

"Don't YOU DARE tell me anything!" Lenny cried suddenly as pointed at David, his opened blue eyes now filled with rage, "You know NOTHING!" he cried angrily and David whimpered as he now clutched tightly to Father.

Father stood there paralyzed. How could he have let this happen? What kind of a monster of a father allows his son to become like this? What kind of a father allows his son to become defiled by a person he himself employed. He felt as if he was some horrible monster with a noose around its neck. The noose wasn't tightened to kill, but it was tight enough to restrict him and slowly block all fresh air from reaching him. He couldn't help Lenny. Not when he needed help in dealing with all of this himself.

Tears were now flowing from Father's eyes. He knew what he had to do. The doctors had suggested institutionalizing Lenny from the very beginning. But he refused. He couldn't bear the though of having Lenny locked away in some mental facility. He wasn't mentally ill; he was just severely physically and emotionally scarred.

"Lenny," Father said he tried not to allow his voice to crack, "you have to go away," he said and both Lenny and David looked at him now with shocked and incredulous faces, "I'm not going to lock you up," he said quickly as his voice started to crack, "there's a retreat Mrs. Dickson (Numbuh 274's Mom) or should I say our fellow villain Mega Mom told me about," he said slowly, "they allow parents to come along too so I'll be there for you every day," he said trying to reassure Lenny as his voice finally cracked, "please Lenny?" he begged as he started to sob, "you can't stay here like this, you need to get better," he said between sobs, "if not for you, me or David, do it for the others," he begged as he took Lenny's renewed tear streaked face into his hands, "they'll come apart if they hear you screaming and acting crazy like this," he told him, "Belinda already has," he added and Lenny's eyes widened in fear.

Lenny looked deep into Father's eyes. Then he nodded.

"I'll go only if David promises to stay back and protect the others," Lenny said firmly, "I wouldn't mind feeling a little more normal for a change," he said with a slight smile and a laugh. The first real smile and his very first laugh after he was found three months ago.

Both David and Father hugged him then. They finally felt as if he started the road to recovery. A laugh from him to them was a stream of light in a deep cave. They could only hope for it to get brighter.

_Maybe this will work. Maybe I'll get a bit better. I'm not expecting too much. Just to be well enough to be happy around my family. And also as close to an end as possible to these horrid and morbid flashbacks and nightmares. I might have to be away, but what's the alternative? Scare my family away until they have to sign me up for the home of the clinically insane? No way. No f…ing way._ Lenny thought

* * *

(At the Convention)

Mr. Tutor's cell vibrated and he answered it.

"Hello," the Tutor asked formally, "it's you," he said quickly losing all formality, "is everything alright?" he asked with great concern.

"I need you to take the children and come to my house immediately Bartholomew," Father said quickly into his home phone, "I'm going to have to go away with Lenny," he explained quickly, "you're the only one who I can trust to look after my kids while I'm away," he said honestly as Mr. Tutor looked down at his feet, "you can consult Mega Mom or Destructo Dad if you need any help," he instructed the Tutor, "and I'd rather not have Count Spankalot at my house Bartholomew," he said in a tone revealing great exasperation, "I don't want my kids thinking that I'm planning on randomly beating them and unlike you I just don't like him," he stated frankly as Mr. Tutor sighed.

"You have Mr. Bartholomew Tutor's word," the Tutor said honestly, "only it gets drastic will I call him," he said, "I'll also let him know that you'll burn then tear his arms off if he spanks any of your children," he added quickly.

"You tell him that," Father said in a warning tone, "and I hope that you've made sure that this conversation hasn't been eavesdropped upon," he said frankly.

"Of cou…," the Tutor started but stopped when he saw Kuki Sanban standing there grinning at him, "I'll be right with you," he said suddenly pretending to answer someone far off, "really Father!" he cried pretending to be offended, "do you think that I don't know how to have a private conversation?"

"No offense Bartholomew," Father said bluntly, "but loud speakers are more private than you'll ever be," he said as he started to laugh as his friend's face went red with anger.

"I hope you still plan for me to look after your kids," the Tutor countered.

"Don't be a spoilsport," Father said in between laughs, "the limo will arrive for you shortly," he said as he tried to stifle a laugh, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me Bartholomew," he said honestly, "you've always been one of my most trustworthy friends," he said.

"And always will be," the Tutor responded, "Goodbye," he said and hung up, "now you!" he hissed at Kuki, "how did you get beyond the counter and into the storage room!" he demanded a vein visibly showed at the side of his head.

"Grandma Stuffum was arguing with someone who accidentally stepped on baby onion," Kuki said honestly, "what's wrong with Lenny?" she asked suddenly.

"None of your business!" the Tutor snapped as he grabbed her arm roughly and led her out, "stay out of here or I'll give you Algebra that makes even 9th graders cry!" he cried angrily, "and don't go causing trouble for Lenny or his family either," he whispered to her as they neared the counter.

"Is Lenny going to die?" Kuki asked suddenly and she looked and sounded very solemn.

"No Kuki he's not," the Tutor told her kindly, "he's just been through a lot and needs some alone time," he told her as she looked up at him, "now be a good girl, head back to your Mummy before you're noticed to be without a chaperone," he said to her, "remember, Count Spankalot is metering out the punishments this year and he doesn't give you detentions," he warned as her eyes widened with fright.

Kuki nodded and started walking away.

"Now hurry along; and Kuki," the Tutor said to her quickly and she looked back, "I'd advise you and your little KND friends, to stay away from anything to do with Lenny and why he's not been very well lately," he said to her, "you may not like who you'll meet if you don't," he added and shooed her away.

* * *

(Nighttime at Father's Mansion)

"You can't just leave with Lenny like that!" Ashley cried incredulously, "we just found out what really happened to him!"

"Does he really have to go away?" Olivia asked as she neared tears, "does he?" she asked again when he refused to respond and continued to put the luggage in the car himself.

"Will he get better if you go with him Father?" Bruce asked suddenly as he clutched to a black book and Father turned to face them.

"Your brother needs some time away," Father said honestly, "I shouldn't have carried him home so soon," he told them, "him being like this is partially my fault," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"You couldn't have known father," David spoke up in his defense, "you're not a mind reader or a psychiatrist with expertise on dealing with rape victims," he observed as Father sighed.

"All of you behave and the Tutor will be in charge until I get back," Father told them firmly, "I love all of you and you'll understand everything one day," he said as Lenny emerged from the house with two suitcases.

"Goodbye everybody," Lenny said softly and went into the car.

"Bye," Lenny said as he too went into the car that soon sped down the driveway.

* * *

(Two days later)

"Operatives I have some dire news," Numbuh 1 said suddenly as he entered the tree house, "rumour has it that there is a pedophile on the loose in our jurisdiction," he said firmly, "our orders are to keep a look out and call headquarters immediately if we find out anything," he said sternly, "under no condition is any operative to confront this person, UNDER NO CONDITION!"

_**End of Chapter2**_

_**Yes another chapter's done. I hope you enjoy it and welcome **_**_SailorMoon20114486_**_** it's nice to have a new reviewer.**_ **_Dark Rig 129_**_** thanks again for your reviews and I hope you both enjoy the newest chapter. New readers are also welcome.**_

_**What will happen in the next chapter? Can Lenny get the help he needs? Will Operatives obey orders? You just have to wait to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Going down a Dangerous Road

_**VIOLATED**_

_**A Serious Fanfic by Death's Soulmate**_

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door isn't mine.

Chapter 3: Going down a Dangerous Road

(Days Later at a retreat)

"Please take a deep breath in?" the female counselor instructed the people sitting around her in a crowded circle, "now relax and find your center," she continued softly, "remember to keep your eyes closed and keep out all bad and impure thoughts," she said as she sat Indian style in the middle of the circle, "now breath out slowly," she whispered, "pretend that you're exhaling all the stress, dirtiness and pain out your body," she said in a optimistic voice, "then do it over again, but keep the air in even longer and think only pure and happy thoughts," she added as the present members of the camp followed her instruction.

Peter Eisenhower tried to follow the counselor's instruction perfectly. It was hard to keep his eyes closed and mind open without horrible flashbacks and hearing his captor's voice in his head. He tried not to hyperventilate when he heard his captor's voice in his head or had flashes so real he could almost feel his lingering touch. He heard his father's slow and careful breathing beside him. It was optional for his father to do the breathing exercises with him (since he wasn't a rape victim), but his father decided to participate in any activity in which he was allowed. He heard the twittering of birds and tried his best not to sigh. The woods were the perfect place for retreat such as this. Away from the hustle and bustle of life at home and from technology which only proved to be temporary distractions from the pain that he felt or just made it worse. Best of all no one knew him here and he could move around freely without worrying about his family's reputation. He did keep his last name secret though and his father used the option to use a pseudonym and was only known to everyone at the retreat as 'Carl Bunnion'.

"That's all for today," the counselor said calmly, "remember to rise slowly and leave quietly and orderly," she instructed, "goodbye!" she said enthusiastically and waved crazily from her position which was her still sitting in a now almost deserted area.

"How do you like it so far?" Mr. Eisenhower asked his son frankly, "it seems to be a very good place for victims of abuse, assault and rape to meet together and help each other to recover through counseling," he said approvingly even though his voice had a nervous edge that Peter quickly picked up.

"I know that you're worried about being kicked out father," Peter responded, "but you just **have **to calm down," he told him honestly, "you've already made five strikes yesterday and one earlier today," he listed, "one more like this in just one week will give you a permanent ban from here instead of just a one week- two months suspension," he said, "people will always bother people because of how they look or dress," he said slightly exasperated to his father, "you just have to pretend not to hear any of it and ignore them," he instructed, "not throw fire balls and accidentally setting a little girl on fire," he said incredulously.

"I didn't burn the little girl," Mr. Eisenhower stated rather curtly, "she got covered with the issuing of my aura and she obviously has the ability to sense and absorb some of the energy and the abilities of other people," he observed, "how else could she be standing there still so long and not panicking when she first saw herself slightly engulfed in fiery blue light?" he asked in defense.

"You **still **need to stay calm Dad," Peter said pointedly, "you'll be told to leave if you cause one more incident," he said frankly, "and I'd rather not continue this alone, plus I really like it here," he added softly.

"I won't cause anymore trouble," Mr. Eisenhower said almost mechanically, "I'm going to the Café, want to come?" he asked and Peter shook his head, "meet me at our next activity then," he said and waved to his son as he walked away.

Peter waved to him happily and slowly walked towards the very leafy path and sat in it. It felt so good and peaceful here. No one revealed what exactly happened to them unless they wanted to and all that was openly known about him so far was that he had been kidnapped and physically abused. He wasn't ready to tell them everything that had happened. Not even his father knew everything! And he knew that he'd rather tell his father first.

"Hey biker boy," a mean male voice said from behind Peter suddenly, "don't have your Daddy around to protect you now," he said with a victorious cackle.

Peter sighed and turned to remind the boy how he'd flung him over his shoulder and didn't need his father to defend him. But when he turned around he saw the tall blonde twelve-year-old boy surrounded by more than fifteen rough looking teenagers.

"Still think you're so tough?" the boy asked superiorly as his green eyes flashed evilly, "you're definitely going to pay for how you embarrassed me the other day," he said pointedly, "you'll learn why everyone around here does what I say," he spat as he stepped forward to a now terrified Peter.

Suddenly fireballs rained down upon the other teens and kids were running around screaming. As they rolled and cried as bits of fire burned their clothes and a few of them got mild burns on their skin, Peter's father stood there breathing hard. His face was filled with rage and Peter could only look in horror as he walked forward.

"Pack your things," Mr. Eisenhower said slowly, "I'll be lucky to escape prison time after this," he said frankly as several counselors appeared at the top of the path and glared at Mr. Eisenhower.

* * *

(One Day Later at Mega Mom's House)

"I'm so glad that you're letting him stay here," Mega Mom said kindly as Peter took his things upstairs, "I promise to take great care of him Mr. Eisenhower," she said firmly, "its good that he's here anyway since I can take him with me to the counseling centre and be able to counsel him at my leisure," she said frankly as Mr. Eisenhower nodded and sighed.

"Are you sure that **your** son wont be a problem?" Mr. Eisenhower asked seriously thinking about Numbuh 274's reaction when he realized that a DCFDTL member would now be living under his own family's roof.

"He may be a top KND agent at that KND Place," Mega Mom said seriously, "but around here parents call the shots!"

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tree House)

"Any information about the pedophile Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 274 asked as Numbuh 1 looked over a report given to him by Numbuh 5, "we really need to keep an eye out," he said seriously, "it's unconfirmed but it seems that one kid got raped day before yesterday," he told Numbuh 1 who dropped the report in shock, "he's 9 years old Numbuh 1 and if it's really rape and it's the same guy we really need to step up the search for him," he added and Numbuh 1 immediately nodded in agreement.

"I'm back you guys!" Numbuh 2 cried happily as he entered the tree house, "anyone miss me?" he asked sarcastically as the other agents turned in his direction, "I got some info on the kid Numbuh 274," he said more seriously, "we already know his name, but he was abducted from his soccer game and had been missing for several hours before he was found in the bushes outside Count Spankulot's house," he said and the other agents eyes widened in alarm, "no it's not him, my friend guaranteed that!" he cried in alarm, "but its still unknown who did it, even though the poor kid was definitely confirmed to be raped by a man though," he said sadly as he shook his head.

"Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said formally but seriously, "my patience is wearing thin about your secrecy of your source," he said firmly, "who is it?" he demanded.

"Badger me and I wont go back!" Numbuh 2 retorted angrily, "she has a right to keep her identity a secret if she wants!" he cried in his source's defense.

"Never said she was a girl," Numbuh 274 said suddenly with a sly grin as the other agents in the room either gasped or snickered at Numbuh 2's error.

"Maybe I won't tell you anything else," Numbuh 2 snapped and stormed off to his room as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 274 realized the potential repercussions of their actions and rushed after Numbuh 2 to apologize.

* * *

(Same night at Destructo Mom's Home)

Numbuh 274 tiredly entered his home. Tomorrow was his mother's birthday and he had to be home to help his Dad with the final plans. But when he entered the kitchen he stopped in his tracks. Standing on a stool and fishing through his family's cupboard was the helmet kid from DCFDTL.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Numbuh 274 demanded infuriated.

Peter simply peeked out the cupboard to see Numbuh 274 standing there shouting and pointing at him.

"Ask your mother," Peter responded slowly, "I'm in no mood to argue pointlessly with you," he said in monotone but continued to watch Numbuh 274 carefully.

Just then the door opened and Dino Dad entered the kitchen through the back door. He smiled when he saw Peter but paled slightly when he saw his enraged son Numbuh 274.

"He's your mother's guest for a while son," Dino Dad said softly and carefully, "I'm certain that you two can settle your differences," he said almost sweetly as he heavily sweat dropped.

"No we can't!" Numbuh 274 cried incredulously, "he and his worthless family are…" he said shrilly but stopped when Peter jumped off the stool and glared at him.

"Don't call my family worthless," Peter Eisenhower said simply but seriously, "and my name's Peter by the way," he added.

"Now boys," Mega Mom said cheerily as she entered the kitchen, "play nice," she said sweetly as she slightly ruffled her son's hair with one hand and rubbed Peter's helmet covered head with the other, "or there'll be head to pay!" she cried in an angry raspy voice and both boys gulped.

"But why is he here?" Numbuh 274 asked timidly.

"That's none of your business," Peter retorted formally but seriously.

"It's private dear," Mega Mom said quickly, "now go with your father and plan a nice birthday for me," she said angelically, "NOW!" she cried with such frightening anger that both father and son fled the kitchen.

Mega Mom turned to Peter who was now standing perfectly still as if he were in the army.

"Come outside with me Peter," Mega Mom instructed as she headed to back door, "we'll have our sessions in the small cabin out back when they're here," she said simply and Peter nodded as he followed her silently.

* * *

(One Week Later at a Strip Club)

"Are you **sure **that you weren't followed Hoagie?" a twelve year old girl asked Hoagie who was in a brown overcoat and black felt hat.

"Just be grateful that I perfected my aging machine to a simple ray gun," Hoagie said in an older Teenage voice, "at my height as a 10 yr. old I could barely pass as a midget," he said almost incredulously.

"And a cute looking teen you look like when you use that thing," the girl said flirtatiously and Hoagie blushed heavily, "don't be ashamed you look great," she said firmly.

"You always know how to make me blush Gwenivere," Hoagie said frankly and her face filled with alarm, "I mean Fire," he said quickly.

"Never call me that!" Fire snapped angrily, "now the info you want on the little girl is on this disk," she said as she slipped the disk to him, "so that you'll get back to your tree house quicker," she added when he raised an eyebrow.

"That would be best," Hoagie said dryly to the ruby red head.

"Asking questions?" Fire asked and he nodded, "maybe it's best we don't meet anymore Hoagie," she said suddenly.

"Why?" Hoagie asked curiously but just then a shadow came over him.

"Have something to say to my girl?" a male asked warningly as Hoagie turned to see a raven-haired 15yr old staring at him with black empty eyes.

"He's just an acquaintance Riley," Fire said kindly as Hoagie tried not to panic, "too bad you have to go now Hoagie," she said quickly, "bye," she said as she turned her full attention to Riley.

"Bye," Hoagie said quickly and hurried out of that section of the club.

Hoagie walked until he saw a clothes closet then slipped in. He quickly put back the overcoat and hat. Then he slipped out and ran until he was near the tree house. Hoagie then changed himself back to his normal age and hurried to the tree house. But Cree stopped him.

"What are doing here!" Hoagie cried in alarm as Cree blocked his path.

"Give me the disk!" Cree demanded as she blocked him and looked even more menacing in her Battle Ready Armour (BRA).

"NO!" Hoagie cried as he clutched to his pants pocket.

"I just want to copy it," Cree said in annoyance and pressed a button on her armour, which revealed a mini computer, "I swear, that monster got a friend of mine," she said seriously as Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Who was it?" Hoagie asked softly in disbelief, "tell me or you won't get the disk," he said seriously.

"You can't tell anyone," Cree said threateningly, "I'm only telling you because I need the info," she continued, "Father doesn't even know that I'm doing this," she told Hoagie, "he had told me to stay out of it," she added and then leaned over and whispered into Hoagie's ear.

Hoagie's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Don't tell anyone," Cree said softly as she stood up, "or I'll kill you," she hissed.

Hoagie nodded and handed her the disk.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**I have updated and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all your support and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Things DON'T get better

_**VIOLATED**_

_**A Serious Fanfic by Death's Soulmate**_

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door isn't mine.

Chapter 4: Things DON'T get better

(Continuing after chapter 3)

(Same Night at Numbuh 274's family home/residence)

Numbuh 274 heard Peter's soft snores. It was now eleven o' clock at night and that DCFDTL freak was sleeping in the bedroom next to his. He quickly slipped out of his own room and into Peter's. He saw the boy sleeping peacefully with his helmet on. But just as he tried to sneak towards Peter's belongings he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his father glaring at him.

Dino Dad simply pointed to the exit and Numbuh274 walked off in defeat.

Just then Peter stirred and his face contorted with anger when he saw Numbuh 274 exiting.

"That jerk was snooping through my stuff!" Peter demanded angrily as he pointed at Numbuh 274.

"I never got the chance," Numbuh 274 retorted bitterly and slammed the door behind him, "whatever happened to you to make my mother have to counsel you," he said from behind the door, "you deserve it," he said finally and went to his room.

Dino Dad hurried over to Peter who was now paralyzed.

"He didn't mean that," Dino Dad said comfortingly.

"Yes I did!" Numbuh 274 cried angrily from his room, "that freak deserves every bad thing that ever happened to him!" he cried angrily.

"What's going on here!" Mega Mom demanded angrily from Numbuh 274's room, which she had just entered.

But everyone fell silent when Peter let out a loud pained shriek and started crying uncontrollably.

"What did you just say!" Mega Mom cried angrily, "honey come talk to your son right now!" she cried to her husband, "I'll deal with Peter!" she cried as she left Numbuh 274's room in a rush and entered Peter's guest room.

(Now in Peter's room)

Peter was held firmly in Dino Dad's arms as he continued crying and wailing.

"Give him to me honey," Mega Mom said softly as she sat beside her husband, "you go deal our big mouthed Mr. Numbuh 274," she said frankly and she was handed a sobbing Peter, "it's alright Peter," she said softly as she shooed her husband out of the room with her hand, "let it all out," she said as she slowly removed his helmet after her husband had left the room and closed the door, "let it all out," she repeated as she ran her fingers lovingly through his blonde hair.

"Why you stupid insignificant little cockroach!" Dino Dad was heard crying in fury from Numbuh 274's room, "you don't know what happened to him!" he cried, "how dare you hurt and embarrass him like that!" he ranted, "you're supposed to be apart of an organization that protects kids!"

"That boy isn't a kid," Numbuh 274 responded coldly.

"I suppose he's a man then!" Dino Dad cried, "a man who happens to just be 11yrs old, mind you!"

"We don't defend DCFDTL members," Numbuh 274 cried in defence.

"Well!" Dino Dad cried, "so you only defend kids that you think deserve defending!" he cried in his own realization, "and to hell with all the rest right?" he asked in a hissing tone.

"That's not true!" Numbuh 274 cried.

"Then what is it that you do then?" Dino Dad asked in a soft voice.

Numbuh 274 didn't answer.

"He is such a jerk," Peter said suddenly and Mega Mom's attention returned to him as she also noticed that he had stopped crying, "I wouldn't be around here if it weren't for the fact that I needed counseling," he continued and Mega Mom hugged him even tighter and told him that it was okay for him to be angry, "he's acting as if I'm begging to stay here," he added softly and Mega Mom loosened her grip a bit and looked in his face surprised.

"Don't you like it here?" Mega Mom asked.

"I just miss my brothers and sisters," Peter explained, "it has nothing to do with you or your husband," he said quickly, "it's just that I miss my family back home," he said in a squeaky voice as he started to sob again.

"I know," Mega Mom said comfortingly, "but after your counselling you can go home and you might even get to visit them before your counselling is completed," she reassured him, "although that wont be for now," she said more seriously.

"No leads on who raped the little girl or boy?" Peter asked her softly and Mega Mom shook her head, "the only thing that they still know is that it might be two different perpetrators?" he asked and Mega Mom nodded, "Dad called me yesterday and told me that Julius has disallowed any of our younger siblings to go outside," he told Mega Mom and she gasped, "Dad told me that Julius and Belinda were rather concerned after hearing about the raped boy discovered in Count Spankulot's front yard bushes," he continued, "but the raping of that little girl three days ago was right in my family's neighbourhood," he said his voice filled with fear, "I just hope…"

"Don't worry," Mega Mom assured him, "Lucas will not allow anything to happen to them," she said firmly.

"But that's just it," Peter responded, "he's not back home yet," he told Mega Mom who raised an eyebrow, "he has decided to try and capture my 'kidnapper' himself," he said and his jaw stiffened slightly, "he's getting some help from the police who found me and swore to secrecy," he said, "I don't see how he can succeed though," he said sadly, "that guy has so many disguises that even I couldn't recognize him before he…" he said but stopped, "well he's very hard to recognize since he changes disguises so often," he said but quickly looked away from Mega Mom the moment he said it.

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me," Mega Mom said but her quivering voice betrayed her disappointment.

"Believe me you don't want to know," Peter told her, "it would put your son Numbuh 274 at risk," he added and slipped out of her arms, "you need to think about him," he said and sat cross legged on the bed beside Mega Mom.

"What would put me in danger?" a voice asked suddenly and Mega Mom and Peter to see Numbuh 274 standing in the door way in front of his father.

"What are you doing here?" Mega Mom demanded angrily but her voice couldn't hide her shock, "I thought that your father was speaking to you."

"I was," Dino Dad said seriously, "until I came in here with him to hear him apologize to Peter," he said, "but I'm still curious about this whole life threatening, whole danger or whatever thing."

"It's not his life," Peter said softly, "he'll end up just like me," he said and both adults gasped, "its just best that I keep it to myself," he concluded and crawled to the top of the bed and curled against his pillows.

"I agree," Dino Dad said and gave Mega Mom a look when she was about to protest, "I'm just glad that Peter respected Chad enough not to reveal something that could harm him," he said and nudged his son who was now glaring at him.

"You have a name?" Peter asked and Chad's face went red, "I mean I've never heard you being called anything but Numbuh 274 before," he said, "well nothing that could be considered a personal name or anything," he added.

"I'd rather you not call me anything besides Numbuh 274," Numbuh 274 (Chad) instructed.

"Long as you call me Peter," Peter responded.

"Peter," Numbuh 274 added, "what's wrong with your eye?" he asked suddenly and Peter ducked behind Mega Mom, "hey wait a second," he said, "did I just see you without your helmet!" he cried in realization, "your hair's…," he said and Peter whimpered.

"Would you please keep such details to yourself," Mega Mom hissed, "and you better not tell any of your **buddies**," she said seriously, "if I hear any of them speaking about his hair colour, his eye or both, **I'll shave you BALD**," she told him.

"I won't tell anybody," Numbuh 274 said quickly and gulped, "what's wrong with Peter?" he asked in a very urgent voice.

Mega Mom turned around to see Peter hugging himself and wincing, his face was screwed up and he was wheezing softly.

"What's wrong Peter!" Mega cried and turned to him.

"Call 911!" Dino Dad commanded of Numbuh 274 who obeyed immediately.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes later at the Tree house)

"They aren't back yet!" Numbuh 2 cried incredulously, "Numbuh 322 said that she only needed some man power," he continued, "what's keeping them out so long?"

"For the hundredth time I have **no** idea!" Numbuh 5 cried in annoyance as she sat beside Numbuh 2 watching T.V. as they waited worriedly for Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4's return, "Numbuh 5 is second in command and Numbuh 322 wouldn't even tell me the details of this mission!"

"I'm going out," Numbuh 2 muttered and walked off to his room and came out moments later fully dressed in his usual attire with a knap sack.

"Where are you going?" Numbuh 5 asked curiously.

"None of your business," Numbuh 2 snapped and walked out.

"Only God knows what that kid's gonna do out so late," Numbuh 5 muttered and turned off the TV set, "might as well go to bed," she said simply and headed to her bedroom, "Good night Numbuh 3," she muttered when she passed Numbuh 3's room and heard soft snoring.

But Numbuh 5 didn't hear the creak of the door as it opened right after she entered her room. She was asleep on her bed before the person who had snuck in walked slowly towards Numbuh 3's room and then stepped inside.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and sorry for the wait. Will update again this week. Have a fun summer!**_


End file.
